A Regained Love
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI! HxK What happens when Kurama admits his love for Hiei? One-shot! R&R plz!


Title: A Regained Love

Author: KuRaMaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

"Hiei, there is something I must tell you," Kurama said, gripping his heart. Hiei raised and eyebrow.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Before I tell you, I want us to meet at the park," Kurama said. Hiei nodded and dashed off. Kurama relaxed and started to walk off.

'Gods, what if he rejects? What if he, doesn't love me back?' Kurama thought over and over in his head. A few minutes later, he found Hiei sitting at the tree branch, like usual.

"What do you want to tell me, fox?" he asked, looking bored. Kurama gripped his chest once again and tensed.

"I...I....I...," he stammered, then paused.

"You what?" Hiei said, growing impatient by the second.

"I love you, Hiei," he whispered. He looked at Hiei, straight in the eye.

"Baka no Kitsune. You've grown weak with having human emotions," Hiei said.

"Does this mean that...," Kurama said.

"It means that I don't love you back, kitsune," Hiei snapped. Kurama felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Kurama put his hands in his pockets and walked away from Hiei.

'I never expected this to happen,' Kurama thought. Tears fell from his eyes.

'Then again, I guess it was meant to be this way,' he thought as he got to his house.

"Hello, Shuichi! How was your day?" Shiori asked. Kurama managed a fake smile.

"It was great, Okaasan!" he said and walked up to his room. He closed the door and put his back on the wall and slid down.

'Am I not everything to you, Hiei? Am I only a baka no kitsune to you?' he thought while sobbing quietly so his mom wouldn't hear.

A few hours later, there was a knock on his door.

"Shuichi! Dinner's ready!" Shiori said and opened it. She scanned the room and there was no sign of her son. She went to his desk and there was a note, along with a rose. It read...

'Okaasan,

By the time you read this, I am long gone. Please, do not worry. I will be alright. I will miss you and do not weep over me. I couldn't face you before I left. Please, enjoy the red rose I left for you. I love you Okaasan, always...

Shuichi Minamino'

Shiori had tears falling from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Okaasan," Kurama whispered from the tree and disappeared. He knocked on Koenma's door.

"Come in," Koenma said. Kurama went in and bowed.

"What do you want?" Koenma asked.

"I want to retire," Kurama said.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma yelled. Kurama covered his ears.

"Why? Why do you want to retire?" Koenma asked, shaking the life out of Kurama.

"Because. I don't feel needed around here anymore. Please, stop shaking me," he said and Koenma released him.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to tell the rest of the gang," Koenma said. Kurama shook his head.

"No, you can tell them. I just don't want them to come looking for me," he said. Koenma sighed and nodded, understandingly.

"You know, you can always rejoin whenever you want," Koenma said.

"I know, but I'm sure I'm not coming back soon," Kurama said and walked out the door. He took a portal to America.

"GANG! COME TO MY OFFICE!" Koenma yelled. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei came in.

"Hey, where's Kurama? He's usually prompt!!" Yusuke said. Koenma looked down, in his teenage form.

"If you must know, that is why I have called you here. Kurama, he is no longer going to fight with you for awhile," Koenma said. They looked shocked, even Hiei.

"W-What?" Kuwabara squeaked.

"He retired, a few minutes ago," Koenma said.

"WHERE IS HE?!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled.

"He didn't want me to tell you of his whereabouts," Koenma said. Hiei stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Woah. What got into the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.

'Baka no Kitsune! Are you truly **THAT** weak? Love has blinded you,' Hiei thought. He clenched his heart that was aching.

'What is this? My heart...NO! I **CAN NOT** be loving him. I am not weak!' he yelled in his mind.

"Hey, Hiei?" a voice asked. He turned and glared at Botan.

"What?" he snapped. Botan winced at his tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hiei started walking off, ignoring her.

"You can't walk away from your feelings, Hiei!" she called to him.

"Hn," he said.

15 years later.................

Kurama was walking around his neighborhood like he had always been doing the day since he came to America.

"Maybe it's time I called Okaasan," he thought out loud. He shook his head.

"Nah, she's going to make me miss home," he said and went to the park to study with his study group.

"Hey, Shuichi! You're a bit early!" Tod said. Kurama smiled.

"You're a bit early yourself!" he said. He chuckled.

"Now, we need Eric and Scott," Tod said, looking at his watch.

"Where did they go?" Kurama asked.

"Said about stopping at the market before coming, ah! There...they...are?" Tod said and got a sweatdrop. Kurama got one too.

"Hey, guys! Are we late?" Eric said, carrying an armload of food.

"A little," Kurama said. Scott threw the food on the floor and got out his workbook.

"Come on! We don't got all day now, do we?" Scott said. They nodded and started working.

A few hours later...

"DONE!!!!" Tod said and slammed his book shut.

"Yeah, but Shuichi was already done before you, Tod," Eric said. Tod looked at Shuichi, who was reading a book.

"Man, Shuichi! You're always the first one finished!" Tod whined. Kurama chuckled.

"Hey, now that we're all done, why don't we set up Shuichi with a date?" Scott suggested.

"Hey, I already have someone," Kurama said, putting his hands up.

"Really? Who?" they all asked.

"It's someone back in Japan, if you must know," Kurama said.

"Is she hot?" Tod asked. Eric smacked his head. Kurama chuckled.

'These guys remind me of the gang. Tod is like Kuwabara, Eric is like Yusuke, and Scott is like Koenma. But, there's no one like Hiei,' Kurama thought sadly.

"Earth to Shuichi! Are you there?" Eric asked. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"How old is she?" Eric asked.

"Hey, I gotta go, guys! See ya!" Kurama said and dashed off with his backpack. Tod, Eric and Scott looked at each other with a confused look.

"Ice cream?" Tod asked.

"Sure," Eric and Scott said.

Kurama shut the door to his house and locked it.

'Well, graduation is coming so I better get packed for home,' Kurama said and went upstairs. He got out his suitcases and packed his clothes to leave in three days.

After the graduation ceremony, everyone hugged, had tears, gone out to celebrate.

"Well, Shuichi, it's been nice knowing you," Tod said.

"Hey, man, take care of yourself now, okay?" Eric said.

"Yeah, and get a wonderful future," Scott said.

"Thanks guys. I won't forget you," Kurama said and smiled.

"You'd better not!" they said teasingly and hugged him. Kurama chuckled and they pulled back.

"Well, go along now! You don't want to miss your plane now, do you?" Tod said. Eric and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I'd better go. See ya guys!" Kurama said and went in the gate. He couldn't wait to go back. He couldn't wait to see everyone's faces again, especially Hiei.

'Though you still may not love me back, Hiei, I'll love you always,' he thought and went to sleep.

14 hours later...

"Now landing at Tokyo Airport. Please remain seated until the plane has completely stopped," the pilot said. When it stopped, Kurama grabbed his bag and went out of the airport.

'It's a nice day. I guess I'll walk home,' he thought and started walking off in a direction. Once he got there, everything was still normal. He smiled and went towards the door. He knocked on it and a voice spoke.

"Who is it?" Shiori's voice spoke. He smiled.

"Okaasan," he said. The door flew open and Shiori's eyes widened.

"S-Shuichi!" She cried and squeezed him.

"Okaasan," he said and hugged her back. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Shuichi, you've grown and so did your hair," Shiori said and smiled with tears.

"Arigato gosaimas, Okaasan," he said and smiled. Shiori welcomed him in.

"Where have you been, these past 15 years?" she asked.

"Finishing school in America," he said. He heard her chuckle.

"That's my Shuichi, always studying," she said. He smiled.

"Okaasan, when's dinner?" he asked.

"It's ready," she said and he came down.

The next morning, he awoke to the sun's light, smiling. He changed and did his morning stuff and ran downstairs.

"Okaasan! I'm going to meet my friends!" he said and went out the door. He took a portal to spirit world and knocked on Koenma's office, once again.

"Come in," came the bored voice of Koenma. He smiled and went in. Koenma turned around and his mouth dropped, causing the pacifier to drop.

"K-Kurama," he croaked. Kurama smiled. He dashed over and started squeezing the life out of Kurama.

"Koenma, lack of air, everything turning dark," Kurama choked. Koenma let him go and he gasped for air.

"Why don't you get the gang? I bet they're going to be thrilled to see you!" he exclaimed. Kurama nodded and went to the door. But, before he could open it, the door slammed into him and got pushed back to the wall.

"Why did you want us?" Yusuke asked. Koenma smirked.

"You squished my surprise," Koenma said and pointed at the door. Kurama pushed back the door and rubbed the side of his face.

"Owwww," he said. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Woah, is that who I think it is?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. It's....KURAMA!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled and hugged him and started spinning him.

"Yusuke, getting dizzy!" Kurama said. When he put him down, Kurama swayed back and forth with swirls in his eyes. Once he stopped, he turned and smiled at Hiei.

"Long time no see Hiei, ne?" he asked. Hiei nodded, shaking.

"B-Baka no K-Kitsune. Idiot fox," he said with tears in his eyes. Kurama smiled and hugged him. Yusuke snickered.

"A Kodak moment," Yusuke said. Koenma nodded. Kuwabara was laughing.

"I didn't know the shrimp could love!" Kuwabara choked out from his laugh.

"Care to say that again?" Hiei said with a death glare. Kuwabara sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Kurama, may I, regain your love?" Hiei muttered. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you may," he said and they sealed the promise with a kiss.

OWARI!!!!!!!

I hope everyone liked it...I wrote this story because it reacts to how I feel and how I want to feel. My heart aches and I want to be happy again....R&R, please!


End file.
